Wait for you A Dramione story
by Tusnelda
Summary: SongFic about Dramione. Sad, but really good. Draco breaks up with a heartbroken Hermione. Wait for you - Elliot Yamin


Wait for you

Written by Tusnelda

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Oooooo  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,_

Hermione Granger had never been one of those girls, whose world fell apart just because their boyfriend left them. And still … Nothing seemed to be right without him. She still didn't understand why. Why he had left her alone. Why he hadn't explained anything to her. Why he had to go away from her. She went out in the bathroom and turned on the light.

_You could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
Oooooo  
And all my tears they  
Keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

Hermione starred into the mirror. Her eyes were swollen after last night. She had cried herself to sleep, cried over him. Why hadn't he given her a second chance? Had she been that horrible to be with? She splashed some water in her face and went into the bedroom again. She pulled on her robe and tied her hair up in a tight ponytail. Ever since he had left her, her entire life had been about school and homework. That way she had other things to think about, when he wasn't here by her side.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

Hermione remembered the night before he left; His friends had been so angry, 'cause they had found out about them. He had looked devastated when they had turned their back to him. She had reached out her hand to touch him, comfort him. But he had pulled away from her. She knew he loved her, so why had he left?

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Some of the other boys at her dorm had asked her out. She never accepted them, she waited. Waited for the pain in her heart to stop. Waited for him. No matter how long it would take him, to realize that they were made for each other, she would wait

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

She grabbed her bag and ran down to class. Griffendor had transformation with Slytherin. When she walked into the classroom everybody went silent. She knew he was in the room, but she didn't look around. She would be able to hold her tears back, if she looked him in the eyes. She hurried to one of the chairs in the front and concentrated on her notes

_Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy (crazy)  
Oooooo  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby_

When the class was finished Hermione packed her bag slowly, so that she wouldn't meet him on the way out. Suddenly she heard laughter fro the back of the room. She knew it was him, she knew it was his voice. Still she turned around and looked at the perfect, blond boy who she loved. For a moment their eyes met; deep brown and silver grey fled together, then he looked away and walked out of the class.

_What will it take to make you come back  
I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Oooooo  
Why can't you look at me  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

Hermione cried in her room. It wasn't the first time, actually it had been all she had been doing for the past 2 months. She was sick of it. Tired of being the weak one. Why could he laugh with his friends while she was in pain? How could he still laugh with his friends? Hermione found her way down to dinner and sat by the end of the table. Harry and Ron had tried to understand way Hermione was so sad, but she had told them that she needed some time to heal. Ron had begun on a loooong speech on how they would always be by her side, but Harry had pulled him away. Even though she liked Ron, Harry had always have a way to understand her and she was really grateful.

_Baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

Night again. This evening Hermione had made a total fool of herself. She had bumped into Draco in the hall. When their eyes met, Hermione had been feeling tears coming on their way to her eyes. Draco had pushed away and Hermione had yelled; "Don't I mean anything to you anymore?" Draco had turned around and looked at her with hard, cold eyes and said; "No, you don't." In that moment Hermione realized that Draco had changed and she turned around and had walked a way. _So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be_

Even after 6 months it still hurted every time she saw him, but it had gotten better by time. She hadn't dated other boys, because even though she knew he had moved on, she loved him and she would stay and wait for as long as she lived. Hermione took a deep breath in while the sun set down across the trees in the horizon. As she turned around and walked towards the castle, she didn't notice the shadow who had watched her. A shadow with blond hair and grey eyes. _  
__  
Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy__  
__  
I'll Be Waiting._


End file.
